Elfen Lied: A Very Merry Christmas For Lucy
by LadyOderschvank
Summary: It's Christmas At Yuka's House, Kouta is away and the girls will play. Yuri Scenes In Later Chapters
1. Lust and Envy

Disclaimer:

Lucy: Do you own Elfen Lied?

Me: Yes! :D

RIIIIP! *Arm goes flying*

Lucy: Do you think you still own Elfen Lied?

Me: Y-y-yes?

RIIIIP! *Other arm goes flying*

Lucy: How long do you think you'll last, do you own Elfen Lied?

Me: H-hai? *Bleeding profusely*

RIIIIP! *Leg gets torn off and thrown*

Lucy: Last chance, DO YOU OWN ELFEN LIED?

Me: N-No! I don't! I don't!

Lucy: Good.

Me: N-No!

RIIIIIIIIP! *Other leg gets thrown*

Lucy: Onto the story then.

Some things you must know, I usually write yuri stories most of the time. So in any case will take request for yaoi or just regular. I'll do any topic, provided you send information and copyright. Now let's start!

A Very Merry Christmas for Lucy

Nyuu sat on the porch of the newly bought house. It was owned by none other then Yuka. Kouta had taken a Christmas vacation, to go and see his father and sister's grave. So it was just the ladies, Nyuu was bundled up in a rather fitting outfit, black boots with with red and white leggings and an adorable santa's coat wrapped around her, underneath was a reindeer shirt, on top of her head she wore an elf hat. It was in the middle of the evening and dinner was being prepared. A voice called from behind the sliding glass door of the porch, "Nyuu-chan come, dinner is almost ready!" It was Nana. The pink haired girl smiled and opened the sliding door, Nyuu running in with great enthusiasm, letting out a cheery, "Nyuu!" as she ran past Nana and headed into the dining room.

The dining room table was set and everyone was seated, all except Nana. "Nana, dinner is almost ready, go take a seat in the dining room with everyone else while I finish up here." Yuka called from the kitchen. Nana shook her head, "Not yet, we're missing someone." She pointed to an empty seat where Mayu was supposed to be. "Oh! Mayu, I forgot all about her coming today, silly me. You and Nyuu should go get her." Yuka said and continued her work in the kitchen.

Nana looked at Nyuu, "Coming?" Nyuu bounced happily out of her chair, slipping as she left her chair, accidentally and hitting her head on the table. There was a grim silence about for a few moments. "….Let's go." Said a cold voice from under the table, as Lucy stood up and headed out towards the door.

Nana cringed in fear, she remembered what had happened between her and Lucy many years ago, the pain, the screaming the torment. Nana followed behind silently and didn't speak. Lucy walked through the snow covered town, going to the one place Mayu usually went during Christmas Eve. That one place was the old park, that spot where she walked her dog Wanta all the time. Lucy spoke, "Do you and Mayu. . .well. . I mean, are you two friends?" Lucy said she felt her stomach churn as the word "friends" left her mouth.

Nana felt obligated to answer, "Yes, why do you ask?" Nana was about ten steps behind Lucy, keeping her distance. "I was just curious….." Lucy said without a single hint of joy in her words. Deep within her mind she knew she wanted a friend, but not Mayu. She had her sights set on someone who she had met in the past. Mariko.

It was around 7:30, dinner was going to be ready at 8. Lucy continued to walk towards the old park, Nana closely behind, they had been walking for about twenty minutes at maximum. Both Nana and Lucy finally reached the old park, scouting out for Mayu as they walked around, emptied abandoned swing sets covered in snow. Slides rusted and warped, the girls continued their search. Finally one of them found Mayu. "Over here Lu." Nana called, Mayu looked up from the park bench, Wanta digging through the snow. Mayu greeted them both with a warm smile. "Hey, glad you came I was just getting ready to head over." Mayu got up and grabbed her tiny dog. "Yeah, Yuka-chan sent us to come get you, dinner is almost ready and I am starving!" Nana said with a cheery laugh. Both girls laughed, Lucy standing quietly next to them, bathing in their laughter, surrounded by it. "Let's go." She called and headed out of the park. Both girls nodded and followed behind.

Back at Yuka's

Yuka was all finished, the table was set and all there was to do now was make the plates. She waited in the living room, reading a book quietly when suddenly the doorbell rang. "Who could be here, on Christmas Eve?" Yuka closed her book and set it down, heading over to the door. "Hello?" She asked looking around. She then felt cold hands grab at her wrist, tugging them gently. Yuka looked down, spotting her, Mariko."Oh! Mariko-chan!" Yuka smiled warmly. The orange haired girl then spoke, "Is Lucy home? I was hoping to see her today." Yuka nodded, "Yes, her and Nana went out to grab their friend Mayu, come in, come in. You'll catch cold outside." Yuka invited her inside. Taking her coat and hanging it. "This will be a great surprise to everyone. Won't you stay for dinner?" Mariko nodded and took a seat at the dinner table, awaiting everyone else.

That's the end of chapter one! I'll post chapter two within a few hours.


	2. Desire & Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied.

Sorry for the loooong wait on my next story. I really do apologize, I've been busy working. No time for writing, but now I have time! So I do owe you guys who read my story a good long juicy chapter, which I will put in.

Last Chapter Review: Yuka gave Nana and Lucy/Nyuu to task to go and retrieve Nana's friend Mayu and bring her back for dinner, but unknown to the girls Mariko drops in with a surprise. How will this turn out? Let's see.

At Yuka's

Mariko sat at the table, yawning, Yuka walked over and took a seat with her. "So I see the surgery was well, you're not in a wheelchair anymore." Mariko nodded, "Yeah I was in the infirmary for weeks until I got used to using my legs." The orange haired diclonii tapped the floor happily, showing use of her legs. "Well, that's good to hear! Where are those girls? They should be here by now. . "Mariko shrugged helplessly at the question. At that moment the doorbell rang. "Oh! That must be them!" Yuka smiled warmly and excused herself from the table before answering the door. A shivering Nana clung close to Mayu. Lucy herself, stood there staring off into the distance. "C-c-c-cold!" Nana chattered as she quickly ran inside and sat down in the living room to warm up by the fireplace. Mayu followed close behind, leaving only Yuka and Lucy. "Lucy come inside, someone is waiting for you in the dining room." Lucy raised an eyebrow and walked inside, taking off her boots and setting them on the tatami mat in the doorway. Yuka closed the door and took care of the boots Lucy took off.

Lucy walked into the dining hall; she froze for a minute before staring at her only real friend, Mariko. "H-Hey. . ." Lucy called out quietly. Immediately she felt two out of many warm unseen hands caress her cheeks. "You're so cold. Lucy, come here." Lucy blushed furiously and walked over before taking a seat next to Mariko. "U-Uhm. . . ." Lucy was lost for words. Before long Mariko was hugging her, "I missed you. After my surgery you disappeared on me and I didn't think we'd see one another." Lucy didn't move, it was odd she felt warm. "I'm sorry; I just had so much going on. I didn't realize that I had disappeared so quickly." Mariko let go. "It's fine, I can walk now." Lucy smiled lightly. "That's good." Yuka walked into the dining room, "You all ready to eat?" behind her was Nana who was already drooling and Mayu who was giggling and nodding. Lucy didn't speak but Mariko spoke for her, "Yeah." Yuka clapped her hands together, "Good! I'm starving!"

The girls then sat down to eat, Mariko beaming a wonderful smile the entire time. Lucy ate quietly and every once and awhile looked up at Mariko but looked back down in a shy manner, Mayu and Nana were both busy flinging food at one another Yuka having to stop the small food fight that ended in her being covered in whip cream from the apple pie.

After Dinner

Plates were cleared and dishes were quickly cleaned with the help of everyone. Yuka smiled at the job well done and looked around the kitchen. "Alright! Since it is Christmas Eve, would it be alright if Mariko spent Christmas with us?" There was a cheerful response from Nana and Mayu nodded. Lucy didn't speak but gave another shy look. She felt very odd around Mariko ever since she had come inside. "Then it is settled! She will join us! Now, let's all settle in for the night and bathe up. I prepared the baths, so you all may enjoy yourselves." Yuka smiled warmly, "Your rooms are upstairs and down the hall from the bathrooms. I fitted the rooms with two beds to make up for more space." With those words Yuka left to change. Mariko herself was looking at Lucy, "Hey Lucy?" Lucy looked in response to her name. "What is it?" Mariko giggled, "Would you like to bathe with me?" Lucy was speechless, she'd never taken a bath with another women. Even if Nyuu was in control and was bathing with Nana or Yuka she wasn't in control. "Lucy?" Mariko soft voice snapped Lucy out of her thoughts, "Y-Yeah, sure." Mariko smiled and headed upstairs, Lucy following closely behind. Thoughts ran though Lucy's mind. _Did she really ask me to bathe with her? Why do I feel so scared? I've never had any problems before, well maybe since I was used to having the bath to myself_

Mariko walked into the bathroom Lucy not far behind; it was so soothing, warm water ran down like a waterfall into the steaming pool that awaited the girls. "Wow Yuka did this? Amazing, c'mon Lucy I want to get in." Lucy was at the door, extreme dizziness ran through her, she felt cold instead of warm and her stomach felt like an iron weight. _W-why do I feel this way? She just wants to take a bath, nothing more. Then why is it when we are alone I-I. . . _ Her thoughts drifted off into nothingness. Lucy then froze feeling hands that weren't her own touch her frame. Lucy's hat coming off and hanging itself on the door. "Going to undress? Or do I have to finish doing it for you?" Mariko asked giggling as she played with Lucy's hair. "Y-Yeah, sorry." _It felt nice though. . . _Lucy's mind drifted again before she snapped to and undressed down to a nice set of bra and panties. Mariko was already in the water, her clothes folded neatly. "Come on Lucy, take that off and come in." Lucy was nervous and nodded before removing everything and neatly folding it besides Mariko's clothing. She slipped into the water with her friend. Mariko looked beautiful in the water, her small body glistening as she rose up out of the water to grab some soap. Lucy felt her heart skip a beat on looking at the girl. Mariko on the other hand was busy washing herself down, "Something wrong Lu?" she asked while washing her hair. Lucy curled up on the other side and sunk below the water. She blew small bubbles and didn't respond. Mariko laughed to herself, knowing Lucy all too well. She swam over and looked at Lucy, "What's on your mind?" Lucy tried pulling away but felt the end of the pool against her back. "Nothing is ever on my mind." Lucy responded coldly. Mariko giggled, "Oh come now, and you don't need to act so tough around me. Or does Lulu not remember who she's talking to?" Vectors gently pinned Lucy to the end of the tub as Mariko got in close. "Now, what's on your mind?" Lucy looked away out of defensive measures, another ethereal hand moved Lucy's head towards Mariko. "I have more of these to spare Lulu. Tell me please. I am your friend." Lucy was looking Mariko in the eyes, she felt afraid to speak, but spoke through bitter lips. "Nothing is. . ." she was cut off by two unseen hands rubbing at her sides gently. "Lulu . . . you're not telling me." Mariko said in a some what serious tone. Lucy let out a small whine, "Stop that. You know it isn't that serious to tell you." Mariko laughed, "Lu, you know what will happen if you lie to me? I will torture you until you tell me. Please tell?" The hands slid up higher, almost touching at Lucy's breasts. Lucy squirmed against Mariko. "I said stop." Lucy completely forgetting she had her own defensive measures. It felt like whenever Mariko was around Lucy simply bent to her whim and listened like an obedient child being spoken to by the mother. "If you tell me I will, now what has been bugging you? You didn't even bother talking with me at dinner." Lucy didn't say a word. "Lulu isn't giving me much of a choice is she, very well." The hands slid up, cupping her friend's mounds and squeezing gently. Lucy let out a stiff but unwanted moan. "M-Mariko, don't." Mariko smiled, "Then speak!" The invisible digits of the hand traced soft circles around each nipple, stimulating Lucy more then ever. "O-okay . . ." Lucy panted softly. Mariko waited for a response, the hands at Lucy's buds temporarily leaving. "I've been confused lately, as to what to think." Mariko released her friend and sat back and then asked, "About what Lu?" Lucy ran through her mind to find the right words. "Well, I guess about myself. I'm unsure of myself as a person." Lucy was trying to dodge her real subject which was right in front of her. Mariko nodded, "Well are you going through some trouble that involves you?" Lucy shook her head, "No, it isn't that. It's just sometimes I feel like I am not helpful around Yuka." Mariko sighed, "That's what had you all quiet at dinner? Why didn't you ask me sooner?" Mariko laughed and responded, "Well try to be around her more and offer help when you can. I'm sure you two would open up a fine relationship." Lucy nodded like she was actually taking in the advice. "Thanks, now let's change and get out of this water, I'm shriveling up!" Mariko said with a gentle laugh and climbed out, grabbing her towel and wrapping herself up. Lucy followed out with her and put on her towel; she watched Mariko and whined to herself inside. A hard lust overwhelmed Lucy as she felt her dominance return. Vector's aimed to grab and squeeze every part of Mariko so badly. But instead she played it smart and used them to tug off Mariko's towel from her. Mariko sighed in agitation as she aimed to put the towel back on, Lucy drawing in that lovely body image of hers as she turned away to think. Her thoughts drifted off into an abyss of wonder

As Lucy drew in the image her body couldn't take it. Vectors pulled away the innocent towel, as it fell to the floor. Mariko turned around, "Lucy? Are you---Mmm…" Mariko's sentence was cut off from Lucy lips pressing against hers as she was passionately kissed. Her tongue dancing with Lucy's as she felt roaming hands squeeze at her soft buttocks. Mariko moaning into her friend's mouth as she felt herself melt in Lucy's grasp. Lucy broke the kiss and looked at Mariko. "I wanted to tell you, I don't have troubles with Yuka, I have troubles expressing myself with you." Mariko looked at Lucy and gave a soft smile. "It's okay." Mariko then gasped, feeling playful unseen hands tug at her soft but soon hardening buds. "L-Lulu." Was all Mariko could say before she felt Lucy's wandering friend slip a digit inside of her honey pot, giving a lovely reaction out of Mariko. The smaller girl shaking as Lucy's ethereal friend ran up and down her labia softly, a finger gently stimulating Mariko's womanhood, causing a gentle wetness to develop. Lucy smiled at the results she was getting and spoke softly, "Mariko, I just want you to know that I . . ." Mariko looked into Lucy's eyes, "Yes?"

A rough smack was felt across Lucy's backside. Lucy let out a murderous screech. Mariko held her towel in hand and was twisting it up for another attack on Lucy's backside, "Earth to Lulu? Hello?" Mariko chimed as she put her towel back on again. "Quit standing there and let's get ready to go to bed." Lucy nodded and rubbed at her sore bottom. _Darn it was all a daydream, it felt so real though. _Lucy sighed and followed Mariko who had left into their bedroom already.

That's it for this chapter! How was that? Good? Let me know! I will put up another chapter as soon as I get the chance! Hopefully this whet's your appetite for more!


	3. Heart & Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied! *Shakes Fist*

To those of you who read my story and gave a review, I thank you so much. Work is stressful and I just haven't had the time to escape into my writing world, but today is that time! I may have gotten a bit rusty so bear with me if I have please!

Last Chapter Review: The girls finished dinner and soon got ready for bed, Lucy even got the chance to take a bath with Mariko. Will something happen during the night and into Christmas Morning?

The Bedrooms

Yuka's Room

Cheerful laughter and giggling could be heard through the soft walls of Yuka's bedroom, she had turned in early for a reason. Since Kouta wasn't around, she had to prepare the one part of Christmas that made it special, the tree. No christmas was complete without one. She would wait until everyone was sound asleep before making her move. Yuka however was a bit restless, she rolled over in bed and looked at a picture of Kouta on her nightstand, she sighed in heavy heart-ache. It just wasn't a Christmas without him around, but since he wasn't around she was determined to make this the best Christmas these girls ever had. Yuka rolled back over and simply sighed into a pillow before drifting off into a light slumber.

Nana/Mayu's Room

"No fair!" giggled Yuka as she was hit with a pillow from afar. Nana who was across the room was using her vectors to toss various colorful pillows at Mayu, a pillow fight so it seemed. Nana laughed as she pelted Mayu with another one, "Ha! Got you th-Umphf!". Nana's taunting was quickly ceased by a solid hit to the face with a display of two brightly colored pillows brought on by Mayu's determination to win. Mayu bursted into cheerful laughter after her graceful attack on her friend, "That's what you get for bragging Nana!"

It wasn't over, "Oh yeah? Haaa!" A playful tackle was made by the pink haired girl at Mayu onto the bed , where she then assaulted her with tickling fingers . Mayu couldn't help but giggle and laugh after this, "O-Okay! Y-You w-win! Hee! Stop t-tickling me!" Mayu squealed, the laughter making her turn red. Nana stopped her tickle torture and laid down next to her best friend, smiling and then speaking softly, "Hey, do you think…I don't know, Lucy will enjoy herself this Christmas?" . Mayu thought for a minute, Nana had a point, not many people showed so much kindness to Lucy other than everyone at the Maple Inn. Mayu tapped her chin before responding, "Yeah, she will, because we are here with her to share the moment, plus she has Mariko too." Nana nodded in agreement to her statement and spoke again, "Well, let's get some shut eye, I want to be the first up when we get presents from Santa!" Both girls giggled in response before they both parted to their beds and headed off into a pleasent slumber.

Lucy/Mariko's Room

Moonlight drifted in through a window in which Lucy stood, casting her silhouette on the floor behind her. She couldn't sleep and was still thinking of the time she spent with Mariko. Mariko who was wide awake but was pretending to sleep, rolled over and stared at Lucy, frowning slightly. Lucy stared out the window into the pale moon's gaze. Her thoughts rolling over her like an ocean's low and high tide, she longed for Mariko but didn't know how to express herself to show it. _It would be so nice…if she knew how I felt, just a little bit._  
Mariko who couldn't take any longer slipped out of bed and walked up behind Lucy, her voice soft and concerned, "Lu? Are you okay? What's wrong?". Lucy didn't respond, well she was too tongue tied to respond, the knot in her stomach tightend as she fought with her body for what words to say to her friend. Soft warm hands landed on Lucy's hips, causing her to flinch, it was Mariko. "Its okay Lucy, I am right here." Mariko quickly spoke as to not scare Lucy any further. "Tell me, why have you become so quiet? I mean after our bath you simply just didn't speak to me like I wasn't here." Mariko's voice was some what choked, as if tears were going to fall from those eyes. Lucy frowned and turned, staring down at Mariko's cherubic visage. "I…don't…know." Lucy finally responded, her heart pumping rapidly. _No! You idiot! Tell her how you feel! You do know…stop fighting your emotions! _Lucy's mind was now raging in a war against itself upon being in contact with Mariko so closely. Mariko sighed before speaking softly, "You're a bad liar Lu, please tell me? Why won't you open up to me Lucy?" Tears fell from Mariko's eyes, a soft whimpering followed as she began to cry. Lucy felt her body quickly go numb, she had never imagined Mariko would breakdown like this, her own emotions quickly sinking to the bottom of her heart. The older diclonii looking down on her, she then ran her hand through Mariko's soft locks as to comfort her. The numbness in her body melting away as Lucy comforted her friend and instinctively pulled her close before softly whispering to Mariko, "I will…tell you on Christmas. It will be your present, is that okay?"

Mariko looked up at her, a soft cute hiccup left her lips before she nodded and fully embraced Lucy, the two standing in the moonlight's warming aura. Mariko hiccuped again before speaking through soft sniffles, "I-I…j-just wan-want to know y-you m-more. I-It's been so l-long Lu." Lucy quietly nodded, "I know Mariko…I know. But for now we should sleep, I want us both to be prepared for what comes our way tommarow morning." Lucy pulled away from Mariko softly and walked towards her bed before climbing into it, Mariko who stood at the window rubbed her eyes, they were red, puffy and glossy, teardrops clinging to her eyelashes. She then softly spoke as Lucy climbed into bed, "L-Lu…c-can I sleep with yo-you tonight?" Lucy blinked, her heart stopping for a moment before it began pumping again. She responded with a nod and moved over and patted the mattress softly. Mariko smiled slightly and hiccupped again before climbing into the bed and clinging to Lucy quickly. Both Diclonii falling asleep in each other's embrace, one of them being happy that tommarow would be Christmas and she would be giving a gift that didn't need a bow or fancy wrapping.

Woo! I finally got out my third chapter! Please R&R (Read and Review) I'd love to hear your thoughts about my work!


End file.
